gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen
*Name: Kamen Hokage *Age: 26 *Sex: Male. *B-Day: November 13th, 2004. *Place of Birth: Kyoto. *Parents: Kurei, Neon. **Nationality: Japanese. **Specialty: Music. **Hobbies: Music, Archery, Chess. **Likes: Soft music. Fire. **Dislikes: Suffering, injustice, people hurting what he holds dear. **Favorite Food: Sushi. **Least Favorite Food: Junk Food. **Favorite Music: Flute, violin, Piano. **Favorite Sport: Archery. **Most Valuable Possession: Father's Mask. **Level of Education: Master's in History and Economics. Lifelong Ninjutsu Training. *Physical Stats **Height: 6'2" **Weight: 215 lbs. **Eyes: Blue. **Hair: Black, dyed with red tips. **Special: Often wears a mask, not for any other reason than he can. Also, has very compassionate, caring eyes. Personality Kamen is a sweet, caring, compassionate young man, who has an overwhelming desire to make himself loved by everyone. Unfortunately, he's also terrified of people who love him being hurt.. or worse, to have them stop loving him. As such, he tends to act cold towards those he's closest to, to keep them at arm's length, if not outright mean. To people he respects or likes, he's a fairly civil, somewhat charming young man with the... unusual... quirk of choosing to wear a mask and gloves most of the time. He enjoys discussing music and philosophy a lot, and tends to be fairly polite. To people he doesn't like or disrespects, he'll tell them to leave him alone or pay for it, if not outright take his conversation partner and leave. If they push it, he's likely to threaten or actually coerce them into leaving. Kamen has little to no concept of right and wrong. To him, there's 'Do' and 'Don't Do', which was raised into him by his mother and father, as well as his various bodyguards and guardians. He has an overprotected only child outlook going, and, as everything to him was scared into him by his father, he has little qualms about doing something if someone can't stop him, either by fear or physical punishment. Kamen also has a chemical imbalance, and his fear of being alone and unloved stems from this. He'll do anything to be loved by someone, even to the point (if needs be) of making them love him. However, because of his caretaker nature, he'll not let them get too close, for fear of hurting them if the 'axe comes down' so to speak. Background Kamen is the only child of Kurei and Neon, conceived and born after the battle with SODOM was over. Despite his other social misgivings and shortcomings, Kurei was.. well.. extatic to have a child. A new life to care for. A new life to protect with every fiber of his being, and this time, he wouldn't fail. Kurei ordered all of his followers to protect, adore and serve his child until he grew old enough to be worthy or unworthy of their respect, as Kurei would never force his loyal friends to do something they didn't want to, but protecting a child was not out of their characters. Kurei and Neon decided to name their child 'Kamen', meaning 'Mask', in hopes that around their infant son, they could finally shed theirs. It didn't work out quite this way. Because of the way Kurei was raised, he still believed that hiding yor emotions and true feelings was the only way to keep yourself and your loved ones safe. And Neon was still obsessed with having people love her. Thier child was no exception. His real name, on all legal papers, however, was Hokage Kaou. Kamen was, in a sense, a very privileged child. Protected day and night from assassins and dangers real and imagined by his father's loyal guardians, Kamen was a little isolated from the rest of the world, but didn't mind, because he never lacked in companionship. Whether Joker and Raiha's humour or quiet meditation with Jisho's spirit, Kamen was never alone, even when away from his parents. Both his parents cared for him very much and did their best to raise their child well, or as well as they could with their principles. This is where Kurenai and Raiha came in, to educated Kamen in other aspects of life than growing up strong and being loved. Kamen was also taught early on what his parents considered to be the most important things in life. Neon explained in details to her child how being alone and unloved is a fate worse than death, how one must make sure as they go through life to have someone to love them and love back, whether physically, filialy or otherwise, and that if one isn't loved, their life will be a horrible, terrible thing. From Kurei, he learned the harsh life, that whatever you loved, if you did not protect it completely, you had to keep away from you at all costs, to not let people know how you feel, otherwise everything you love and that loves you back is doomed to die because of it. That hiding your emotions is the only way to go, and that to be strong you have to be able to cast aside everything in a heartbeat. This had a...major affect on the child's mental stability, as he shared the genetic defect of his father's chemical imbalance, which made his rationalizations of right and wrong... odd. Most of his morality he got from Raiha and Kurenai, through Kurei's words, which gave him a kinder aspect than one might think, but still raised by the words of an unjustly killed young woman and a consummate, if comedic, warrior. Joker taught him to make bad jokes, and keep people guessing. Jisho's simple presence taught him quiet fortitude in the face of adversity. From a very young age, Kamen was raised and trained to carry out his grandmother's goal, albeit with Kurei's stance on it. He was to be the heir of the Hokage Ninja clan, but since Kurei had turned his back on that name and let his brother have it, Kamen was raied to be the clan leader of the Ura Hokage Uruha. Kurei himself had not be trained as a ninja, and simply had memories of a childhood in a ninja clan, and as such sought out modern day masters of ninjutsu to train his son to create a clan out of the Ura Hokage Uruha. Kurei and Raiha handled the training of Kamen in the ways of the warrior, and this was the only time Kurei allowed himself and others to actually harm his child.. all in the ways of training, never more, never less. Kurei's drive to see a strong son was tempered by his unending kindness and tender nature, which made for the perfect balance. Raiha was already a master warrior, and knew what to do to make Kamen strong. The mix of styles of Raiha's finesse and Kurei's overwhelming power made Kamen into a versatile and powerful fighter. As Kamen grew, his father acquired a Tekkou and started to train him in the use of his flame. Unlike his father and uncle, he did not have a mystical animal, so using and mastering his flame was not especially hard. It manifested naturally, under the guidance of his father, in the shape of a bat. Furthermore, he discovered his flame could be used for protection or attack, for immobilisation and murder, for every imaginable contrast that tools gives you.. and so, he changed his focus towards learning how to use his flame as a ninja, and ended up learning on his own, with a natural ability, how to use chains and the mankiri gusari (Chain Sickle Ninja Weapon). He was very pleased with this, as this made him not only a stronger ninja, but a worthy heir to be an Ura Hokage Uruha Flame Master. His mother, not wanting her son to grow up into nothing but a killing machine, tried her best to educate him as a proper Japanese nobleman, teaching him the arts of music and litterature. She herself wasn't especially fond of litterature, but she was a fairly intelligent woman, and a master musician, which apprently, Kamen had inherited. However, while he had a much higher talent for music than he had for even fighting, but claimed this was not something he wanted to focus on. He was, of course, lying, since he was terrified of displeasing his father, and wanted very hard to bring the name of Ura Hokage Uruha as a feared and respected ninja clan, moreso than even the Hokage were in their heyday. However, in his spare time, all the boy could do was listen to music and copy it to the best of his ability, or even sometimes compose on the spot. He did not let his father know this, as he had to become the Leader of the Ura Hokage Uruha. To become the leader of the Ura Hokage Uruha, however, Kamen had to become stronger than his flame. To accomplish this, Kurei put a simple test on Kamen. For him to become the next leader, he had to best Jishou in personal combat, without the use of his flame. After preparing for a month and a week, Kurei finally took on the flame giant in his father. It took everything in him to actually make it, but after a pitched battle, Kamen managed to beat Jishou, and was acknowledged as the Leader of the Ura Hokage Uruha. Kurei's inherited and taken money from Mori Kouran assured Kamen an education. He has the best high school education from private tutors, a strong buisness acumen learned from the best accountants in the Kongoji Masamune Zaibatsu, the equivalent of a Master's in History, and the other rudiments of culture and humanity that can be learned in books and with practice. All he needed was practical skill. In order for him to reach that goal, Kamen set out to meet notable and important people in Japan's modern Shadow History. He met Souichirou Nagi of the Nagi family and the Kago family. Staying with him and his daughter for quite some time, Kamen learned from him practical fighting and how to deal with people with powers. While not learning any new techniques, he did get a strong sense of what someone like them could accomplish with focus, and did get new methods of dealing with powerful opponents. He also managed to get a meeting with the former Raitei, Ginji Amano. While Ginji tried to avoid dealing with Kurei's son, he did share a few words of advice with him over the course of their meeting. Kamen learned from his father of his uncle, and that his uncle also had a daughter. Intrigued at the concept of meeting his 'sibling', Kamen, when he turned 20, asked his father if he could leave the lands. He didn't say it was for this, but seeing the transparent nature of his family, Kurei accepted knowing full well why. However, he made his son promise to try to find other ninjas worthy of joining the Ura Hokage Uruha, which was an excuse for him to let his son go out in the world. Mori Kouran was dead, and all his other enemies were gone, so he had little reason to fear for his son. It was time to let go. Skills (These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abyssmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abyssmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing) YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness: Incredible *Athletics: Amazing *Stealth: Amazing Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Very Good *Streetwise: Incredible *Intimidation: Incredible *Leadership: Incredible *Expression: Very Good *Etiquette: Very Good. *Performance: Amazing Mental Skills: *Computers: Good *Investigation: Very Good *Law: Novice *Occult: Novice *Politics: Good *Science: Novice Other Skills: *Driving: Incredible *Survival: Very Good *Empathy: Very Good *Languages: Japanese, English, Mandarin, a little German and a little Russian. Special Abilities Ninjutsu: (忍術) The Arts of the Ninja, the 18 disciplines of the shinobi. Kamen has lived, breathed and grown up mastering them. As such, he has superior athletic and physical abilities, incredible sneaking skills, the ability to shadow others, resistance to hanging upside down and several other advantages, such as breathing techniques, meditation, the ability to wear a personality like a second skin and immense concentration. The 18 Skills http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninjutsu#18_Skills of the ninja is what Kamen has studied. Taijutsu: (体術) The Arts of the Body, the ninja 'Martial art'. Kamen has been trained in various forms of hand to hand combat by Raiha and Joker all his life, learning several fighting techniques and tactics, and then forging them into a single coherent and well oiled single fighting style. Kamen's training has focused primarily on Aikido, various Kempo styles (mostly soft), Jiujitsu and Capoeria, for the versatility and fluidity of these styles, but he has also learned more dangerous techniques from various styles, such as Boxing (quick punching and defense), Karate (very hard, decisive strikes), Escrima (for weapon fighting), Krav Maga and Hapkido(for control and disarmament), Tae Kwon Do and Savate for kicking. Powers & Merits Flame Master: Kamen's primary power is the fact that he is an Hokage Flame Master. His father was born with a cursed flame, and he has inherited this power, as the Hokage Flame is hereditary from parent to child. This flame is spiritual in nature, and burns unnaturally hot, to the point where most normal fires can't compare to it. This flame grants him the following abilities: Unique Items Hokage Tekkou: Kamen's rings, which were made by Kagerou, to contain the power of Kamen's flame. If his rings are removed he can't control his flame, though he needs to summon it to lose control of it. Kokujou: (black rope, or black binding) Wires which are woven from the hair of young women and alchemically treated with natural oils harvested from wild animals, turning them as hard as steel. Kamen wears these in his gloves. Items of Note State of the Art Cellphone: Kamen really likes keeping up with the best and most useful cellular technology. As such, he has a phone with GPS, television, mass email and every other top of the line technology, and a XG (where X is whatever is the biggest at the moment) network. Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle: Totally riced out for pro and street racing, this is a gift from Joker that Kamen really enjoys riding, and he's a speed freak. Kamen's Mask: Kamen's mask is lined with sword-breaking headguards and impact-absorbant foam. Kamen's Trench Coat: Leather, highly resilient trench coat and with steel koute arm guards inside the sleeves. The inner pockets are lined with spare weapons, such as kunai, shuriken and small chains, each held in place to prevent noise. Kamen's Armour: Long sleeved personal bodysuit, with a flak jacket to resist sharpnel, impact and knife slashes. His gloves have hard steel back hands, hidden inside the leather. His pants are Special Ops black pants, he wears knee pads, and classical ninja steel plates over his shins. He wears steel tipped combat boots, to resist damage and deliver that extra oomph to a good face kicking. Kamen's Gear: Kamen is not a master of preparation, but there are certain things he insists on having on his person at all times. Weapons, tracking devices, etc, as follows. *Lockpicking Tools - The Classic. *Electronic Scrambler - The Modern Version of the above. *Shuriken - The ninja's best friend. Kamen carries about 25 of the real deal, three explosives and two tracking devices. *Kunai - The ninja's weapon. Kamen carries about 20 of these at all time. *Smoke Dispensers - The modern ninja eggshell bomb. *First Aid Spray - Just in case. *Rope - Always useful. Weaknesses & Flaws Flaws can go here. Balance is key! Tekkou: He cannot control his flame without his Tekkou. Love Problems: Kamen has a chemical imbalance and his upbringing has left him dangerous terrified of love and intimacy (though not sex). ''Hero Worship - Kurei:''Kamen absolutely idolizes his father, and while he talks to him like an equal, the idea of surpassing him is daunting to him. NPC(s) to go with char None. Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Ninja